Ce baiser
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: Hermione ne sait pas comment faire pour embrasser un garçon, alors, suite à une conversation avec ron, elle lui demande de lui montrer, et là...


**Ce baiser !**

J'étais assise accroupie sur le canapé dans la salle commune, juste en face du feu qui pétille dans la cheminée. Je faisais semblant de faire mes devoirs en mordillant mes lèvres alors que je ne pouvais vraiment pas me concentrer. Qui est ce qui a dit que j'étais intelligente ? Toi ? t'es alors complètement à coté de la plaque ! Figure-toi que j'ai fais la plus grande bêtise de ma vie. Je sors avec un con de serdaigle. Bosseur, certes, mais vraiment ennuyeux. J'en ai marre. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ma première relation comme ça.

Je frottai mon front cherchant ma concentration, mais en vain. Je sais, vous croyez que je suis déjà sorti avec Victor Krum, mais non. Détrompez vous. Et ce que croit ron, que je l'ai déjà embrassé, c'est qu'une rumeur que j'avais pas envie de nier, juste pour rendre jaloux davantage l'élu de mon cœur. Je soupirai à cette pensée. Sept ans déjà, et il me considère sa meilleure amie pour autant. Je suis déprimée. J'ai besoin d'une potion pour me calmer, ou alors de ses lèvres. Je mis mon coude sur mon genou et appuya mon visage contre ma main en ayant un air rêveur. Je commençais à m'imaginer entrain de l'embrasser. Je fermai alors les yeux, et c'est là que mon idiot favori, mon chéri que j'adore, que j'aime, dont je suis folle amoureuse, choisit pour tousser.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regarda. Ron, je t'aime. Des mots très simples, mais vraiment pas faciles à prononcer. J'y arrive pas. Je vais exploser.

J'optai pour le regard noir qui le calmerait un peu et dit :

-« Quoi ! »

-« Oh, rien ! » dit il en me regardant bizarrement en fronçant les sourcils.

Je suis sûre que j'avais l'air d'une conne, c'est pour ça qu'il a toussé. On était seuls, et si j'essayais ? non, pas question, je suis fidèle, moi, et lui aussi ! il doit rester fidèle à cette petite sotte de Lavande.

Vous ne le saviez pas ? ils s'étaient remis ensemble il y a deux jours. Je la déteste. La deuxième fois que je la déteste. Je déteste les groupies qui n'arrêtent pas de suivre mon roux adoré… bref, je déteste toutes les filles qui adressent la parole à mon roux adoré, toutes sauf Ginny parce qu'elle est sa sœur et Luna parce qu'elle est avec Neville et qu'elle est pas assez stupide pour me faire ça à moi !

-«qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda mon prince charmant

Je fit attention à la façon dont je regardais la cheminée, je fronçais les sourcils, gardant un regard plein de haine et de colère. On dirait que j'allais frapper voire tuer quelqu'un devant moi que je détestais, tiens, par exemple, Rogue.

Je souris alors et Ron me regarda encore plus étrangement.

-« Un souvenir ! » dis je

Il me sourit à son tour. Mon Dieu comme il était canon, je l'adore. Dommage qu'il me prenne pour sa meilleure amie pas plus.

-« Pourquoi tu sembles si distraite ? C'est Alex ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, comme pour me montrer qu'il rigolait seulement, mais sa voix prouvait le contraire. Ou alors, c'est moi qui me fait des idées.

Au fait, Alex, c'est le prénom de mon petit ami. Il me taquinait là !

-« Non, mais plutôt à toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lune et les autres avec toi et moi ! »

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait prit de dire ces conneries. Ca n'a aucune relation avec la question qu'il m'avait posée. Je suis bourrée ou quoi ? non, je ne bois jamais, alors quoi ? la panique ? pas du tout ! c'est pas la première fois que je lui parle quand même.

-« Oui, de très belles années ! Entre l'amitié et l'aventure ! Nous tous ! » dit il prenant un air nostalgique avec un sourire mi triste mi heureux aux lèvres.

-« Tu crois en l'amitié entre deux sexes différents ? » dis je subitement.

Là aussi, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prise de lui demander ça, c'est comme si j'avais dit : « Hey Ron, tu crois que toi et moi sommes vraiment des amis ? Moi non, je crois qu'on est plus ! »

Etonnement, il me sourit de plus belle, avec aucune trace de doute ni d'incompréhension, mon Dieu comme je l'aime. Il me répondit alors :

-« Oui, j'y crois, regarde autour de toi et tu verras que plusieurs filles soutiennent des garçons et sont leurs amies les plus intimes, la preuve la plus formelle, c'est toi, Harry et…. Moi, quoi ! mais il y a toujours des cas spéciaux, là où les deux meilleurs amis du monde tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je fis non de la tête comme une petite fille de 7 ans en le regardant tendrement. On dirait que j'étais très attentive à son explication. Mais non, au fait, je l'étais vraiment ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait, j'étais vraiment très curieuse de savoir !

-« Parce qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble, et que bientôt ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre ! Et que ce qu'ils ont trouvés en cette personne ne sera chez aucune autre personne. Et c'est rarement que ça tourne mal, parce qu'avec le temps, ils apprennent à mieux se connaître, et à savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire et ce qu'ils ne devraient pas. »

Il expliquait comme s'il voulait me faire entrer dans la tête un message, mais malgré le fait que je sois très intelligente selon les autres, je ne réussissais toujours pas à saisir le message. Je regardais effarouchée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre, rien qu'à ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Il était vraiment très raisonnable et semblait savoir ce qu'il disait.

-« Alors, pourquoi on a pas beaucoup de meilleurs amis qui deviennent vite amoureux ? je ne les rencontre pas souvent, tu sais. » dis je soudain en fixant ses yeux bleu. Je me sentais entrain de voler haut, très haut, là où personne d'autre ne pourra atteindre.

Ron se leva de sa place et vint partager le canapé que j'occupais avec moi.

-« Très bonne question, et très bon sujet, pour une fois qu'on parle pas études ! » dit il en souriant

Je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir. Rien que de le sentir si près, rien que de sentir son parfum que j'adorais, une chaleur montait en moi. Je me sentais si en sécurité, et je ne sentais presque plus le temps passer. J'essayais de ne louper aucune minute en sa compagnie. Surtout depuis qu'il ressort avec cette Lavande !

Je lui souris en rougissant un peu. Il me dit :

-« Si tu veux savoir, c'est parce qu'ils n'osent vraiment pas ! Il craignent de perdre même cette amitié précieuse ! Alors ils ne courent pas le risque ! »

-« Tu en connais, des gens qui ont eu comme cette histoire là ? » demandai-je

J'étais redevenue enfant à présent, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait être ailleurs. J'écoutais attentivement. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, mais c'était comme s'il m'hypnotisait. Il avait de l'effet sur moi, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, surtout si c'était de travers, j'adorais. En tout, j'adorais tout ce qui le concernait.

-« Oui ! » dit il dans un soupir « Un ami à moi, très intime, est fou amoureux de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne sait pas comment le lui faire comprendre ! »

-« Et qu'est ce qu'il attend ? » demandai-je, naïvement

-« Je sais pas, mais il m'a dit une fois qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne jamais la perdre, peut être même à sacrifier son propre amour ! » dit il

-« Mais pourquoi ? Il faut qu'il aille le lui dire ! » dis-je

-« Admettons que t'as raison ! Comment tu fais si je viens un jour te dire « salut mione, je t'aime et je voudrais plus qu'on soit amis, je voudrasis qu'on soit plus ! » comment tu vas réagir ? » dit il

J'étais totalement paralysée. Il l'a fait. Il a osé. Mais il donnait un exemple, donc j'attends trop de lui, et aussi, je ne représente pas plus qu'une meilleure amie pour lui.

Mais s'il venait à le faire vraiment ? je lui sauterais dessus et lui dirais « moi aussi je t'aime et j'attends ça depuis longtemps » sans hésitation avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, l'ennui, c'est que je sais pas comment faire

A presque 17 ans, j'ignore comment embrasser un garçon.

-« Tu vois ? » dit il « tu ne l'accepterais jamais ! tu ne pourras jamais faire comme si de rien n'était ! Et c'est pour ça que moi, j'oserais jamais te dire une chose pareille ! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Il ne le ferait jamais ? Je suis foutue alors ! Finis tous mes rêves et toutes mes espérances !

-« Allez, relaxe, c'était juste un exemple ! » me dit Ron en approchant son visage du mien pour mieux fixer mes yeux, et en portant ses deux doigts sur mon menton

Mais pourquoi il dit ça ? si je ne dis rien jusque là, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas l'idée, au contraire. J'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai. Donc, toutes ces crises de jalousie qu'il faisait n'étaient que par pure amitié ? Je suis vraiment déprimée, là, pire que tout à l'heure.

-« Je sais, mais… » Dis-je

Comme la suite ne venait toujours pas, Ron éclata de rire et dit :

-« Allez, viens ! »

Il m'attira contre lui et me serra très fort, puis m'embrassa sur ma joue que je sentais brûler.

Je ne laverais plus jamais cette joue ! Je garderai la trace de ses lèvres sur elle. C'est quand même mieux que rien.

Je sentis mes yeux me picoter un peu. Des larmes allaient dépasser les bornes de mes yeux que j'enviais de pouvoir contempler Ron.

Ce dernier me serrait de plus en plus fort. Je me sentais toute petite dans un monde de géants. Je suis désespérée. Est-ce qu'un amour de jeunesse durait pour toute la vie ? surtout quand ça durait presque sept ans. Je voulais lui poser cette question, mais mes lèvres prononcèrent ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins :

-« Et embrasser, ça veut dire quoi au juste ? » demandai-je

-« Ca dépend ! Si c'est sur la joue, ça exprime l'amitié, le soutien et parfois même l'amour. Mais sur les lèvres, c'est du pur amour ! » Répondit-il toujours en me serrant contre lui et en caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

-« Et si je veux montrer à Alex que je l'aime, je dois l'embrasser ? » dis-je instinctivement

Je sentis alors la main du roux arrêter de se promener dans mes cheveux, et je le sentis moins détendu qu'au début. Il n'était pas encore jaloux, si ? Je souris alors, reprenant confiance en moi. C'était peut être ma dernière chance, je devais le rendre vraiment, mais alors vraiment très jaloux.

Mais je fus cognée contre un mur si solide, que je me heurtai contre le sol violemment sans pouvoir me relever de si tôt, car il me répondit calmement alors que sa main poursuivait sa tache :

-« Oui ! »

-« Toi aussi tu le fais avec Lavande ? » demandai-je

C'étais la première fois qu'on abordait un sujet aussi personnel et intime.

-« Oui ! » répondit il tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre

-« T'as de la chance toi, alors ! » dis-je « Parce que je sais vraiment pas comment on fait pour embrasser un garçon ! »

-« … »

Je levai la tête, comme la réponse ne venait toujours pas, et vit qu'il me regardait en ouvrant la bouche. On dirait qu'il hésitait de dire quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il devrait le faire. Mais, je ne sais pas là aussi ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander :

-« Tu pourrais me montrer ? »

Il referma tout de suite la bouche. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, la mine triste parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait refuser. Mais non. Il dit :

-« T'en es sûre ? Tu peux toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Bien sûr que je veux, triple imbécile. Je veux que ce soit toi le premier à avoir posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout ce temps je m'en suis retenue juste pour que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre, le premier.

-« Euh… oui ! sûre ! » dis-je « allez, s'il te plait ! Sois cool ! »

-« De toute façon, Ginny et Harry devraient être quelque part à se sauter dessus, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » dit il

Il est pas trop con, il sait ce qui se passe autour de lui. C'est bien

-« Bon ! » dit il « en général, on met les lèvres sur celles de l'autre personne, puis on commence à bouger doucement…. Je suis nul ! désolée ! mais je saurais jamais t'expliquer, tu devrais le voir par toi-même ! »

-« Non, c'est pas grave ! Mais si tu veux vraiment m'aider, tu peux me montrer par toi-même ! »

-« … »

-« Allez, s'il te plait ! tu perds rien, je suis ta meilleure amie et t'es entrain d'essayer de m'aider ! » dis-je pour le pousser à accepter et … Bingo :

-« D'accord ! » dit il enfin

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, son visage prêt du mien, je sentais mon cœur battre si vite,qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne battait plus. Mon souffle était chaud et accéléré. Je n'avais pourtant pas bougé de ma place, donc c'était pas du à la fatigue, mais plutôt au stress. Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le temps semblait très lent. Il remuait un peu ses lèvres dans les miennes alors que je fermais les yeux. Instinctivement, je fis passer mes bras autour de son coup et me mis à caresser sa nuque d'une main alors que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux. Il porta l'une de ses mains sur ma taille pour me rapprocher davantage de lui. J'ouvris ma bouche à ce moment, laissant sa langue y pénétrer après les avoir passé sur mes lèvres qui devinrent aussitôt humides. Sa deuxième main caressait ma lèvre inférieure qui ne demandait qu'encore plus.

-« AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Un cri féminin nous interrompit, nous obligeant ainsi à nous séparer à contre cœur. Cependant, Ron et moi ne nous quittâmes guère des yeux. Je le regardais en soufflant très fort alors qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais une pierre précieuse

_Ce baiser_ était la chose la plus magnifique qui me soit déjà arrivée. C'était un peu trop vite, mais j'avais profité et savouré chaque seconde. Je suis sûre que _ce baiser_ est unique, incomparable, génial magique et que Ron ne pouvait partager le même avec Lavande.

Au fait, c'était elle qui avait crié très fort.

-« Vous…Vous…. » balbutia-t-elle

-« La ferme ! » lui fit Ron

J'étais fière qu'il me préfère à elle. C'était vache ce qu'il venait de lui faire, mais pourtant, moi qui n'aime pas ça d'habitude, j'ai bien aimé.

Nous ne nous étions toujours pas quittés des yeux quand nous entendîmes Lavande tomber par terre en pleurs et crier :

-« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je savais que vous finiriez comme ça ! tous les deux ! j'en étais sûre ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de t'aimer, Ron ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? »

Ron l'ignorait complètement. Je l'incitai à se relever pour lui parler, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Mais avant qu'il ne se lève complètement, je mis ma main sur la sienne et lui murmurai un « pardon, je ne savais pas ! »

Il me lança un dernier regard plein d'incompréhension avant de retirer sa main et d'aller la voir. Je me levai et m'en allai pour les laissait seuls. Ils avaient besoin de s'expliquer. Je ne regrette rien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ses lèvres soient aussi…. Comment dire… exigeantes et tendres à la fois ! A la fin, j'avais eu ce que je voulais : Ron était le premier à m'embrasser, je n'avais pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Maintenant, je devais aller voir Alex et m'expliquer avec lui à mon tour, tiens, en en parlant, je l'avais croisé dans le couloir.

-« Alex, je peux te parler ? » dis je en souriant

-« ah, salut ! T'es de bonne humeur toi ! » me dit il aussi aimablement mais pas autant pour me faire oublier Ron

-« En effet, je veux te parler, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! » dis-je

-« OK ! »

Il me regardait bizarrement. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il ne sentait rien de bon, c'était clair.

-« Nous deux c'est finit ! » dis-je aussi simplement que « bonjour »

-« QUOI ! » s'exclama-t-il « Pourquoi ? Il y a un autre ? » me demanda-t-il. Je l'interrompit en agitant ma main gardant mon sourire de satisfaction, et je lui dis :

-« Je ne te dois aucune explication, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes fautif pour quoi que ce soit ! » dis-je

-« Mais… »

-« Chut ! » le coupai-je « peut être que j'aurais dû refuser d'être ta petite amie, parce que dès le début, j'étais amoureuse, oui, mais pas de toi ! Je suis folle d'une autre, et je m'étais dite qu'avec toi, je pourrais l'oublier, mais non, il est toujours aussi présent en moi, et je ne veux plus te mentir, ni faire semblant d'être heureuse de notre relation, alors, je ne fais qu'arrêter cette comédie ! »

Alex baissa la tête

-« J'aurais du m'en douter ! » dit il

-« Amis ? » dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'il serra en souriant avant de dire :

-« Amis ! de très bons amis pour toujours ! » dit il ce qui me fit vraiment trop plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand je rentrai dans la salle commune, je vis Lavande monter en courant à son dortoir ne cessant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Ce n'était vraiment pas la faute à Ron, mais la mienne. Je venais d'être l'objet de leur violente dispute . J'allais monter la rejoindre pour tout lui expliquer, mais une main ferme et forte me retint par le bras. C'était Ron. Je le regardais comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Mais lui était sûr de lui, et me faisait non de la tête.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai je

-« Rien ! »

-« Elle est montée en pleurant et toi tu me dis rien ! C'est ma faute à moi, donc je dois aller luie expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! » dis je

-« C'est déjà fait ! » dit il calmement

-« Comment ça ? » demandai je

-« C'est finit ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas je t'assure ! » dis je

-« Oui je sais ! » dit il en m'entraînant loin des escaliers.

-« Mais non, tu ne sais rien ! Pourquoi t'as rompu avec elle ? hein ? je croyais que tu l'aimais ! » dis je

-« Je lui ai dit la vérité ! » dit-il gardant son sang froid.

-« QUOI ? » fis je terrifiée par sa simple réponse

-« Hermione, je ne supporte plus de jouer cette fichue comédie ! Je ne l'aime pas, j'aime une autre fille qui ne ma regarde même pas comme un jeune homme ! Je croyais que je pouvais l'aimer elle, mais non, en sortant avec elle, j'ai fait qu'empirer les choses ! » dit il

-« Mais… je ne comprends vraiment plus rien ! » dis je « Même moi, je viens de rompre avec Alex, mais je lui ai expliqué ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ! mais toi… » dis je

-« Ah ouais ? et qu'est ce que tu lui as expliquée hein ? » demanda t il

-« Que je l'aimais pas, que j'aimais un autre et que je refuse de jouer la comédie une minute de plus ! je lui ai par contre proposé de rester mon ami, mais toi, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? tu l'as blessé ! »dis je

-« Je lui ai proposé la même chose mais elle veut pas, c'est son problème ! Et puis c'est qui ce jeune chanceux dont t'es amoureuse ! » Dit il

-« Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas ! » dis je

Je sentais qu'une autre de nos légendaires disputes allait commencer, mais je devais être rebelle quand même.

-« Tu sais, quand tout à l'heure on parlait de l'amitié entre deux personnes de sexe différents, je croyais que t'avais comprit, mais apparemment non ! » dit il

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'étais pas censée comprendre quelque chose ! j'avais compris ce que j'avais à comprendre

-« Hermione, je t'aime ! Et l'histoire de mon ami que je t'ai raconté en quelques mots était la mienne ! Je ne te demande rien en échange, mais je voulais tout simplement que tu le saches, c'est tout ! j'ai été assez débile comme ça à attendre que tu fasses le premier pas, alors voilà, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! » dit il avant de tenter de partir.

A ce moment là, je me rendis compte qu'on avait perdu assez de temps ainsi. Je m'étais précipitée vers lui, l'avait fait tourner pour qu'il me fasse face, puis lui dit « Pardon » avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-« Ron, …. »

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Alors je choisi de l'embrasser plus passionnément encore une fois.

-« Hermione ! » dit il surpris

-« Je t'aime aussi, Ron, et je me rends compte que je suis la plus stupide dans ce monde ! J'étais moi aussi comme ça, à attendre que tu ne fasses le premier pas ! Mon courage de gryffondor s'évaporait à chaque fois que j'essayais, les connaissances que 'apportaient les milliers de bouquins que j'ai lu ne me servaient en rien en amour ! Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ! désolée ! » dis je avant de le serrer contre moi.

Tous ces mots passaient vite et inaperçus face aux baisers dont je bénéficiais en ce moment. Parfois, les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent. Et parfois, on fait tout de travers, on dit ce qui nous passe par la tête, c'est là qu'on est vraiment honnête envers nous même. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie, il y a la vie !

Ron me regarda en souriant.

-« T'es qu'une miss je sais tout qui à force d'apprendre, ne sait même plus dans quel coin elle les a fourré dans sa petite tête ! »

-« Je le prendrai pour un compliment, je veux éviter une autre dispute ! » dis je en lui souriant de plus belle.

-« J'adore ce que tu es ! Et je sais que jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un comme toi ! » dit il

Et moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais comme ces baisers. Ron m'embrasser fougueusement, passionnément, amoureusement, tendrement, on dirait que sa vie en dépendait. Il me faisait sentie la vraie joie de vivre que je n'atteignais pas avant maintenant, l'envie de combattre le seigneur des ténèbres ensemble! A deux, nous serons plus forts surtout avec un amour aussi profond et sincère !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Verdict ? je sais, c'est un peu trop… classique, mais bon ! Je trouve aussi que les paroles des personnages à la fin sont fais n'importe comment ! Autres remarques ? n'hésitez pas ! Une review, peu importe ce qu'elle comporte (de préférence quelque chose de gentil) fait toujours aussi plaisir ! a+_

_kissou_


End file.
